There is currently a very strong trend among cosmetics consumers to want products that last the day without the need for refreshing or touching up. It is preferred that a color cosmetic product applies easily, leaving a clear vivid color which remains in place at least through the work day, and preferably into the evening. Given the hectic lifestyles of most consumers, however, providing such a product is not a simple task. Daily physical activity, particularly in the form of daily exercise, which is now so common, is not conducive to makeup retention, with the combination of perspiration and body oils routinely washing away the typical color products with very little effort. In addition, it is also preferred that the product not readily transfer from the place of application. Consumers no longer readily accept a lipstick which leaves its color on a coffee cup, or a foundation which leaves smudges on the collar of a white blouse. Although many currently available products attempt to achieve this desired long-lasting property, there are often other undesirable properties, such as dryness, or difficulty in application, that go along with ability to remain in place on the skin. Thus, there continues to be a need for a color cosmetic which applies smoothly, which is not subject to smearing, flaking, or smudging, and also retains a strong, non-fading color throughout the day. The present invention now provides such a product.